Moonlit Night
by Queen Thief
Summary: An albino goes down to the beach one night to visit a friend who is more than what he seems. Thiefshipping One-shot. Written years ago and kind of OOC


**Hello everyone. It's Queen Thief with a short (Yami) Bakura/Marik (the good one) fanfic for you. I wrote this in only an hour or so and I'm not expecting it to be that good. If you think it's good though, than PLEASE review and tell me! I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**Story name: Moonlight Night**

**Warnings: This story contains Shonen-ai.**

**Rating: M (Because of use of shonen-ai)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**This fanfic is dedicated to: mistress-oblivion, for always being the first to review my Labyrinth story's new chapters and giving long reviews to inspire me! Thank you!**

**Here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it and remember; NO FLAMES!**

Bakura stopped suddenly, his long silver hair glinting in the moonlight as he quickly ducked behind a nearby boulder. A policeman had been walking past and could've seen him. The reason the pale teenager happened to be hiding from the cop was that (thanks to a late-night fight a while ago) adolescents now weren't allowed on or near the beach at night. And that's exactly where Bakura was headed. The beach.

He had been sneaking down to the shore at night for a while now. Since he lived near the beach all he really had to do was hop a couple of fences, make it over the sand dunes and get down under the wharf. No one would be able to see him once he was there.

At present, the policemen had gone and Bakura reappeared from behind the boulder, his crimson eyes searching for any other unwanted guests. After a few short seconds he deemed the vicinity deserted and proceeded to run again. He made it under the wharf in record time and sat down to catch his breath. He could hear the waves sloshing gently back and fourth around him as he looked toward the sea. The albino then removed his sneakers and socks and walked over to sit on the edge of the miniature rock alcove that was located under the jetty and place his feat in the water.

The sand was cool and the breeze was soft and light, carrying the scent of the ocean on it. The night sky was clear of clouds and twinkled with a blanket of bright stars accompanied by a glowing crescent moon.

He closed his eyes and relaxed completely. He loved this place…

"You seen to be having enough fun without me here," said a voice from in front of him, "Perhaps I should leave."

"Don't you dare Marik," he answered, opening his eyes. He was greeted with the vision of a young teen, around his age, with tanned skin, long platinum blond hair and dazzling amethyst eyes. This new boy was floating in the water, the only parts of him visible being from his bare chest up, since his waist and legs seemed to be hidden under the water.

"Come on Bakura," Marik urged his friend, "Get your swimmers on and let's go for a dip!"

"Aren't you already drenched enough for both of us?" the pale boy replied, "I only visited to see how you were doing. That and I can't come to the beach during the day since I'm albino."

Marik gave a chuckle and drew closer to float beside the teen, commenting; "My mother says you're like a fish. If it's too hot; you'll fry!"

Bakura scowled at Marik; "Your mother is a wise woman. However, calling me a fish is quite insulting considering she's half fish herself and is closer to the specimen itself then I'll ever be."

"You talk like a- _oh_, what's that thing you're always referring to? The big box you humans like to stare at for hours?"

"A television?"

"No. The other one."

"A computer?"

"Yeah!" The blond boy exclaimed, "That's it! You talk like a computer!"

"Oh, _thank you_ so much for the compliment!" Bakura huffed sarcastically, "I'll have you know, I talk like this because my whole family are bookworms and you tend to develop a wider vocabulary from that hobby."

"Whatever," Marik said, waving a hand in dismissal, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

It was then that Marik used his arms to hoist himself up onto the rock beside his albino companion, and -like always- Bakura found himself stuck staring at Marik in all his full beauty. You see, Marik was no ordinary boy. Oh no, he certainly wasn't…

This youth was a creature of mythology that Bakura had enough good fortune to have stumbled upon once upon a time. Marik…was a merman.

Bakura couldn't take his eyes off the boy as he slid out of the water. Marik's tale was long and sleek, silky and shimmering in the faint moonlight glow. It was a sparkling amethyst color, exactly the shade of Marik's eyes, complete with a stripe of glittering gold down both his right and left sides and over the fin.

The merman brought himself to sit upright, now facing the see as Bakura was. He turned to see the boy gazing, as he always did whenever Marik would show his tail.

"If you like my tail that much 'Kura, then why don't you ever ask to touch it?" Marik asked, "After all, you've let me touch your legs when I was curious as to what they were."

Bakura blushed. The truth was; he didn't just want to touch Marik's tail. He wanted to touch _Marik_; to hold the boy and kiss him. These cravings hadn't been recent either. As soon as Bakura saw the boy fully, from tip to tail, he had fallen in love with him. He even loved the merman's personality before that. But it had taken knowing what the boy really was to spark Bakura's passion fully.

It happened to fast for Bakura to register it completely. Marik leaned over and quickly pressed his lips on the albino's. Bakura gasped as he felt Marik's tongue slide over his lips. That small opening was all the merman needed and the pale boy gasped again as he felt Marik's tongue enter his mouth.

Marik pulled back after that, his tanned face reddening.

"Sorry 'Kura," he apologized, "I resisted as long as I could but you just-"

Bakura waited for the end of that sentence.

"-You just look really good in the moonlight. I couldn't help it. I've always liked you."

"Marik-" Bakura started to say, a smile creeping onto his face, however Marik cut him off.

"_Don't hate me_!" the boy cried, "**_Please_** _don't hate me_!"

"I love you" Bakura finished, before pulling the boy towards him for another kiss.

It's always nice when things work out, isn't it?

**Well. It's done. I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you did then review please! It would absolutely make my day!**

**Also, if you want me to make a longer/different version of this story, Please review and say so. If I get enough votes, I probably will.**


End file.
